Barbarian
The Barbarian is a powerful Hero whose might is an invaluable resource against enemies and bosses. It is the penultimate in indivsible destruction. When multiple Barbarians are used it is incredibly dangerous. It has a lower base defense than the Fighter yet generally has more hit points. The Barbarian (often shortened to Barb) is a melee class and can wield every melee weapon currently in the game. Unlike the Fighter, it cannot use the more powerful and high defensive armors such as the Emblazoned Plate or Orchid Plate. Skill Tree Tier 1 *Unyielding Fury 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Rage) - +4% defense when enraged. (5% per rank) *Rage 1/1 (Active) - Use to gain +20% damage, +20% max HP, and -40% defense for 10 seconds. *Improved Rage 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Rage) - Increase damage and maximum HP by 4% when enraged. (5% per rank) Tier 2 *Wrathful Rage 5/5 (Passive; Enhances Rage) - Give Rage a 10% chance to knock down enemies for 3 seconds. (3 seconds per rank) *Charge 1/1 (Active) - Charge an enemy, forcing it to attack you. *Dual Wield 1/1 (Passive) - Allow you to hold a weapon in each hand. The off-hand weapon only deals 50% damage. Tier 3 *Improved Constitution 5/5 (Passive) - +3% max HP. (+4% per rank) *Feral Charge 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Charge) - Give Charge a 25% chance to stun the enemy for 3 seconds. (25% per rank) Tier 4 *Damage Resistance 4/4 (Passive) - +1 Damage resistance. (+1 per rank) *Whirlwind 1/1 (Active) - Instantly attack nearby enemies 5 times. *Dual-Wield Specialization 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Dual Wield) - Increase off-hand damage by 5% when dual wielding. (5% per rank) Tier 5 *Sprint 4/4 (Passive) - Increase movement speed by 4%. (4% per rank) *Axe Proficiency 5/5 (Passive): *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 7% *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 11% and critical damage by 9% *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 15% and critical damage by 17% *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 19%, critical damage by 25% and critical chance by 5% *#Increase axe damage and hit rating by 23%, critical damage by 33% and critical chance by 9% *Two-handed Weapon Proficiency *#Increase Two-handed Weapon damage and hit rating by 5% *#Increase Two-handed Weapon damage and hit rating by 10% and critical damage by 10% *#Increase Two-handed Weapon damage and hit rating by 15% and critical damage by 20% *#Increase Two-handed Weapon damage and hit rating by 20%, critical damage by 30% and critical chance by 5% *#Increase Two-handed Weapon damage and hit rating by 25%, critical damage by 40% and critical chance by 10% Tier 6 *Heroic Spirit 4/4 (Passive) - Increase your hit rating, damage and defense by 5% when your HP is under 30%. (4% per rank) *Strength of Giants 1/1 (Passive) - Allow you to wield two-handed weapons in one hand. Tier 7 *Sonic Roar 1/1 (Active) - Roar and cause 120 damage to enemies in range, stunning them for 5 seconds. *Rapid Strike 1/1 (Active) - Instantly strike the enemy 3 times in succession. Tier 8 *Tendon Slicer 4/4 (Passive) - Reduce enemy movement speed by 15%. Lasts 5 seconds. *Stunning Slice 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Rapid Strike) - Adds a 5% chance to stun. Lasts 5 seconds. Stats *Starting HP: 45 *HP gain per level: 14 *HP at level 31: 465 *HP at level 41: 605 *Base Defense: 4 Trivia - The Barbarian is only available in one race, making it easily distinguishable on the battle field. - Even though Rage lowers the Barbarian's defense, the mastery Unyielding Fury causes to raise his defense when enraged. It is unclear weither only a part of the rage's defense penalty is negated or only the % of Unyielding Fury. - The floating armor, which is the 4th monster boss, is capable of using Barbarian's whirlwind. However, he has a small casting time, unlike the Barbarian, which immidietly activates after the light has dissappeared, making it possible to disable Whirlwind with a stun. - Some/most Ogres and trolls also have the Rage ability. Category:Heroes